Take Two
by The Violent Tomboy
Summary: One shot. The young shinobi of the next generation have their own stories and adventures to tell. A quick peek into the future, into the lives of the children of the Rookie Nine and Team Gai.


Disclaimer: Kishimoto-sensei owns everything, but with the work he'd been doing lately, he really should sell. I'm not kidding.

I've been playing around an idea for a really, REALLY long time, a story set in the future of the Naruto-verse, in which everyone's grown up and has kids of their own. The main characters were to be Sasuke's kids, but I still haven't figured out how to make the whole thing work. I'm not sure if I ever will. However, I've grown to be quite fond of the kids I made up, even if they weren't all to be main characters. I thought up of names, personality, a little background history, and I thought it would all go to waste if I didn't get them all written down. I've done something like this before, but it was for only a single character.

Some pairings that ended up married are really popular, somewhat popular, and not really popular, but don't judge to harshly on it. Besides, that's not the focus of the story. A lot of them don't have their spouse named, mostly because there're not enough girls to go around, and in all honesty, as cute as I think that some in-team pairings are, it's not likely they'd actually end up married. You grow up, your world gets larger, and you meet new people. I doubt any of you people will end up marrying your childhood companions, even if you did go through really tough times together.

And with that all said, enjoy.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Uzumaki Menrui, the son of Naruto and Hinata, was proud of his parents but was tired of the fact that most people saw him only as the child of the beloved and heroic Shichidame Hokage. So as expected as the offspring of one of Konoha's greatest pranksters, he was often seen being chased by his very angry victims, who usually sported sooty faces, eye-blinding dyed hair, or urine-scented uniforms. They never caught him, as his mother's legacy gave him the advantage of being able to spot his pursuers from a distance. However, Menrui was determined to make it on his own, and was serious when the time called for it, putting much effort into his training and missions. And of course, he could often be counted on to pull a little something out of his ass to truly catch his opponents off guard. His father was very proud of him (and didn't even mind when the Hokage Monument was covered in graffiti), but only wished that Menrui had shared his love for ramen. Menrui hated that stuff, and declared that all the sodium would be lethal in the doses that his father was able to gulp down.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Rock Izumi, the daughter of Lee and Sakura, was a cheerful girl who had a near unquenchable thirst for testing and pushing past her limits for nothing more than the sheer joy of it. Though she could easily perform ninjutsu or genjutsu when the time called for it, she preferred taijutsu, liking the feel of her fists pounding into something (or one) else. Izumi was the first female in the history of Konoha to be the top rookie of her year. She always had a few challengers lined up, ready to have a go, and her mother was often busy in the hospital, patching them up. Sakura often had to patch up her daughter as well, as Izumi was impulsive and reckless enough to try to surpass Lee in his regime of senseless and extreme self-punishments. One day she was spotted trying to complete several laps around Konoha-with her arms tied back, her legs tied together, and her chin was the only thing propelling her forward.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Rock Jetto and Rock Burusu, the twin sons of Lee and Sakura, were very different from each other. Jetto was the hyperactive one that inherited their father's eyebrows. Burusu was the restrained one that inherited their father's hair. Jetto was the one that could be counted to say something stupid and inappropriate for the occasion. Burusu was the one that could be counted on smacking him in the head when this happened. Jetto loved eating his vegetables. Burusu was a meat-etarian. Jetto had a surprisingly strong and beautiful singing voice. Burusu was completely tone-deaf. Jetto gave his elder sister a Ichiraku coupon for her birthday because he had secretly spent all his money on the books of the Icha Icha series. Burusu had been saving up his money and thoughtfully gave her the new extra-tough combat gloves she wanted. And the list went on and on. But the one thing that they had in common was that they loved their family and friends very, very dearly.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Inuzuka Momo, the daughter of Kiba and Tenten, was never seen without her faithful companion, Hakumaru. Her floppy-eared, white furred companion was always either in her arms, perched on her head, or walking beside her. She was rough mannered but good hearted, blunt but caring. If she liked you, she would greet you with a hug. If she didn't, she would greet you with a swift kick to the shins. One had to admit, she was a bit impulsive, but Hakumaru was her voice of reason. She claimed that the dog often had to remind her to brush her teeth or wear clean underwear.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Aburame Shizuka, the son of Shino and Hana, was typical of those in his clan, but was very fond of his cousin, though he'd never admit it out loud. He was quiet, kept mostly to himself, and observed the world around him, but Momo declared him to be too boring. She would often jump out of nowhere and grab him into a hug. He was often annoyed by her playful antics, as she and Hakumaru often would scare away the insects he was watching. But he secretly enjoyed her presence. Most people avoided him and his family because of the fact it was 'creepy' that their bodies were filled to the brim with bugs. Momo didn't mind at all. If that hadn't been the case, insects would truly have been his only companions. And insects can't exactly hug you.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Nara Shikataro, the son of Shikamaru and Temari, was a male Nara stereotype who was a near carbon copy of his father. He was sluggish and sloth-like in his movements, he considered almost everything to be troublesome, he liked to nap in the sun, and he preferred to use his big brain for playing games. In fact, he was in fact a bit of a miser, as he never spent any of the money he won from playing poker and blackjack. The only realy bane of his existence was the women in it: his mother was a nag, his female classmates were mindless drool monkeys, and his sister often raided his secret stash of ryo. And as expected, he found himself running into those types of females more and more often, and much to his chagrin, he found himself to be attracted to them.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Nara Mariko, the daughter of Shikamaru and Temari, had a knack and love for dismantling almost anything she got her hands on. Shikamaru quickly got tired of constantly having to replace the kitchen appliances she came across. One memorable moment was when Uncle Gaara and Uncle Kankuro came to Konoha for diplomatic reasons and she stole Kankuro's famed puppets. Temari had to whack Kankuro with her fan to stop him from dismembering his niece after he saw the…results. However, the real problem was when she was eight, and started _reassembling_ what she broke apart. Soon, explosions were a common place in Nara household, and Shikataro unfortunately found himself a guinea pig for his mad sister's inventions; he'd been electrocuted, burned, thrown into the air, and once even nearly had his ponytail sliced off with a concentrated laser.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Yamanaka Inoue, the son of Ino, though not the top rookie of his year, was a complete heartthrob due to his beautiful features, and he wasn't exactly modest about them either. Girls flocked to him in throngs, and as his family ran the village flower shop, he always had a rose on him somewhere that he would whip out from somewhere on his person. It just took a small flower and a smile from him that sent the girls fainting in pleasure. In fact, in most cases, he didn't even need to use the famous Yamanaka mind jutsu to interrogate someone if that said someone was a female; she'd spill out everything if it only meant that she could stay within a meter radius of his person. He enjoyed all the attention and gifts he received from his admirers, earning him much hate from other males his age. Many planned to ambush him, especially during Valentine's Day, but it was impossible as his fans always surrounded him, forming a near impenetrable barrier.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Akimichi Chouno, the daughter of Chouji, was extraordinarily shy due to the fact she was cruelly teased for possessing her family's famous girth. Though not anywhere as wide as her father, she was still wide enough for the other girls her age to call her names and shun her. Her only friends were Shikataro and Inoue. Shikataro was too lazy to care about her appearance (not to mention she was the only girl he didn't find annoying in his books). Inoue's parents couldn't cook, leaving their son to turn to Chouno for a meal, and through her bento boxes he grew fond of her sweet nature. Chouno loved to cook more than she loved to eat; despite the fact that the Akimichi resident had over a dozen chefs, she found it soothing to chop and stir and peel, not to mention that there was that pleasant fluttering feeling inside whenever she saw someone else enjoying her food. Those moments were the only times she actually felt good about herself.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Hyuuga Hizashi, the son of Neji, probably had more pressure on him than any other Hyuuga of past, present, or future, for he was the Clan Head's firstborn and could not utilize the Byakuugan. A rare and deadly fever had struck him when he was but a baby, and though it soon waned and he survived, it had left the keirakukei around his eyes severely scarred. He had spent the first several years of his life listening to the snide remarks of the other Hyuuga, that this was a sign that dissolving the branch system was indeed a blasphemy, and he took it in and moped. It wasn't until Uncle Hokage grabbed him by the front at age nine and screamed a very motivational speech into his face, and when his little sister squeaked out what an amazing medic Sakura-san was, that he realized what he could do. Reading on countless of advanced medical techniques and practicing on a special dummy used by trainee medic-nin, and with a lot of supportive help from his father and sister, Hizashi figured out the complete layout of the keirakukei and even where each tenketsu was located on the human body. After all, what kind of shinobi could only hit what he could see? Unfortunately, the Hyuuga elders were all the more pissed at his success when they realized it was possible to perform their prized Jyuuken without their beloved bloodline.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Hyuuga Himawari, the daughter of Neji, was considered to be a disgrace along with her elder brother by the Hyuuga elders. Her 'problem' wasn't that she couldn't utilize the Byakuugan, she could use it just fine, but that it was her desire to become a mere behind-the-lines medic-nin instead of being in the front with all the glory. She tried to argue with them that the Byakuugan would be incredibly useful when integrated with medical techniques, but the elders were stubborn idiots, still fixated on keeping what tyrannical traditions that had barely stayed after the branch system was dissolved. Himawari decided that ignoring them was the best policy since they were all a bunch of old farts that probably didn't have much time to live anyway.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Uchiha Touku, the daughter of Sasuke, was born and raised far from Konoha and any other shinobi settlement, and possessed no knowledge of the kind of man her father once was. Her childhood was fairly happy, until she found herself orphaned at age seven when her father unexpectedly died via infection from his old war wounds and her mother died giving birth to her little brother. Her mother's last words contained a wish that her children wouldn't follow her and her husband. Staring at her tiny little brother, in a surprising show of strength not seen in most people, Touku brought it to herself to raise him on her own despite her tender age. Through many hardships and sacrifices, she shed no tears in taking surprisingly good care of him even with the dismal conditions. Over the years, she forced herself to bury her emotions deep as not to crack underneath the strain. However, the main source of her impressive strength was the terrifying thought that her precious brother might disappear like her parents, leaving her completely alone. Life like this went on for eight years before the two of them inadvertently had their identities discovered by Orochimaru.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Uchiha Koukuyo, the son of Sasuke, loved his elder sister more than anything else in the world. He knew she would always be by his side when his knees got scraped or he got hungry. However, he had never seen her smile. It was only during the night, when they huddled against each other's warmth in the dark and she sang softly into his ears, that his fingers would brush against the corner of her mouth and feel it gently quirked up. One fateful day, they accidentally stumbled onto a fight between two Otou shinobi and a Konoha one, and the resulting chaos led his sister to awaken the Sharingan in an effort to protect him. The Konoha-nin managed to kill one of the Otou-nin but the other managed to escape. The Konoha-nin took them to Konoha for safekeeping when he realized whom they were, where they learned of their origins. Despite the many security measures set in place, Kabuto still managed to sneak into the village's walls and kidnap Touku. Koukuyo was devastated and from that moment on he spent nearly every waking moment training, swearing that one day he'd rescue her. He assumed a tough façade during the day, but at night, no matter how many covers he put over himself, he was always cold and shivering.


End file.
